1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belts which are used for conveying drive power from one pulley to another and is especially related to a primary belt member having a connector portion for fastening the two ends of the primary member together in interlocking relationship to form the completed overall drive belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known belt type devices is that the pulleys which the belt rides upon must be accessible in order to replace a worn or used belt thereupon. In many commercial installations this is a major chore to remove the drive shafts, etc. in order to gain access to the drive and driven pulleys. With a belt as disclosed herein this problem is solved. The belt is fed over the inaccessible portions of the pulley and then a drive connector link used between the two open ends of the primary portion of the belt to interconnect same and form the completed overall endless belt structure. Thus the belt may be replaced and installed without any necessity for access to the pulleys or drive shafts therefor and this installation will include the right belt tension.
Another problem with known type belts is that even though they may be split and interconnected in a manner similar to the disclosed invention the connecting portion is not securely fastened either by friction or other means to the end portions of the primary belt to prevent unlocking of the connector in heavy usage of the belt.
Another problem with known devices is that the overall strength of the completed belt in many instances is not nearly as strong or good as that of preferred endless belts. In many drive applications the overall strength of the belts is a very important and critical factor.
Another problem with prior device is that they are not easily installed and connected together and proper tools for ease of installation are not generally provided or available.
Another problem is that the known prior art devices have certain standard configurations which in mamy cases will be suitable, but certain modified embodiments offer some advantages not heretofore known.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 1,215,196: 2/6/17 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 1,429,638: 9/19/22 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,076,736: 2/5/63 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,501,971: 3/24/70 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,631,732: 1/4/72 PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,788,156: 1/29/74
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.